Endless Challenge
(无尽挑战) is an event in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is a worldwide competition and the rewards are a currency called Time Tokens. It is only held on Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. The challenge starts at 12:00PM on Thursday and ends at 12:00AM on Monday. Gameplay The levels are technically endless in the competition, even though it is only possible to reach level 149. The levels are played in Last Stand format, but there is a seed packet limit for every plant depending on their rarity. A plant with a Common and Uncommon rarity will start with 10 seed packets and have a max limit of 25, Rares start with 8 and max at 20, Super-Rares begin with 5 and max at 15, and Legendary plants start with 3 and max at 10. After the limit for a plant has been reached, the player cannot use that plant until they obtain more of its seed packets. Every time the player wins a level, they randomly get 2 seed packets for 5 different plants, increasing the amount of times they can plant a certain plant. Sun producing plants are disabled as the level is in Last Stand. Most sun producing plants are disabled since it is played in Last Stand format. However, Toadstool, Moonflower, and Gold Bloom can still be used. Imitater is also disabled in this mode, mostly due to its ability to mimic plants, which doubles that plant's seed packet limit. Every time the player wins a level, they will also get a certain amount of sun, which increases by 50 for every level passed. Players also get 10 Time Tokens for every level beaten. This number increases to 15 after level 10 and will increase again in later levels. Every fifth level is a boss level, which gives extra tokens. The player also gets scores by completing levels. The zombies' level increases gradually. The maximum level a zombie can reach is 10. There is no game over if the player loses, levels can be replayed over and over again, though no points will be rewarded. However, players can reset their progress once a day to regain Time Tokens from the very start. The player is given a free reset everyday, which costs 50 diamonds afterwards. Players are ranked by their scores. The more score the player has, the higher their rank will be. The higher their rank is, the more rewards they will get every day while the competition is running. Strategies Overall, it is suggested to use expensive and powerful plants like Board Beans, Banana Launcher, Winter Melon, Firebloom Queen, Coconut Cannon and Citron. Most Legendaries are extremely useful and highly recommended. Sap-fling or Primal Rafflesia is also recommended to slow down zombies if your defense don't work with ice based plants. If there are excessive Plant Foods in the end of a level, use it on a Potato Mine, a Chili Bean or a Primal Potato Mine because the clones won't disappear. Also note that permanent Plant Food effects (like Wall-nut's and Torchwood's) will not last to the next round. So, don't use Plant Food on this kind of plants unless necessary. *Using Magnifying Grasses is a bad idea because they waste sun, especially on boss battles, unless you have enough sun. *Do not use instant kill plants like Squash in early rounds like round 1-9. They are important for later rounds like boss battles, or levels a lot of strong zombies like Gargantuars. *Planting a row of high leveled Citrons and Coconut Cannons is a good strategy. Only use Blovers or Hurrikales when necessary. *In Neon Mixtape Tour, always put a MC Glory on the 5th column to avoid damage done by Hair Metal Gargantuar's smash and Zombot Multi-stage Masher's speakers. If you don't have it, you can use an Infi-nut instead. Use the Infi-nut if you are planting 7 columns or more, as columns 7,8 and 9 would be cleared during the boss battle, meaning you would have to replace a full column of them every 5 levels, and rare card packets are much more easier to obtain than legendary ones. Use the MC Glory if you are planning to plant 6 columns or less as they give extra attack. *Using Level 2 Chard Guards or higher is also a good idea. *Two rows of Gatling Peas with a Torchwood can easily defeat most zombies. However, consider slowing down zombies with Sap-fling or Primal Rafflesia as this combo don't pair well with ice based plants. *Homing Thistle and Cattails are also nice for dealing great damage to tough single zombies. *Level 3 or more Monkeyfruit is nice for slowing down zombies and doing tough damage to strong zombies. *Tile Turnips are strongly recommended and you should place as much as you should, on tiles with strong plants. *Since in later waves (40 or more), zombies are harder to kill, it's a good idea to slow them down with Winter Melon, Primal Peashooter, Cold Snapdragon, Apple Mortar etc. This strategy generally takes a long time. *Using Berry Blasters and Lily of Alchemy would allow you to kill the zombie quickly, regardless their level, since these plant deal a percentage damage. However, your battle is considered illegal (The result being unable to get points and ranking reward) after wave 65 is your time is under 5 minutes (this limit goes up in later levels). It’s hard to get under the time limit if you don’t have these plants, but it’s easy if you do. In order to avoid being judged as illegal, you have to watch the clock, and pause the game if necessary. Another possible solution is to use an upgraded Pea Pod for timing. *The Maximum amount of sun the game would give you after completing a level max at 20000, however using Toadstool, Moonflower, Gold Bloom or buying sun with gems could get the sun value to the maximum of 33464. *This is a list of plant that can kill high leveled zombies quickly: *Lily of Alchemy: Deals a percentage damage and can kill zombies fairly quickly regardless of their health. *Berry Blaster (Level 5 only): has a chance to fire a poison ball that can kill zombies extremely quick, but it is recommended to plant at least 3 columns of them to make sure the chance. *Toadstool: Can eat zombies regardless of their level. *Chomper (Level 5 only): Can eat zombies regardless of their level. *Eggplant Ninja: Instantly kills normal sized zombies regardless of their level. *There is an excellent and extremely deadly combination: **Phat Beet (Costumed), Hurrikale and Sweet Potato or any other plant that can get all zombies into one lane. **Use Sweet Potatoes to get all zombies into lanes 2 and 4. **Plant a Phat Beet on the 8th or 9th column on the third row and feed it with Plant Food. **When the zombies are airborne caused by Phat Beet's Plant Food effect, immediately plant two Hurrikales on lanes 2 and 4 to kill them all. **This strategy can kill all zombies except for Fisherman Zombies, Zombie Kings and Jurassic Bullies. Gallery ATLASES_UI_DANGERROOM_1536_00_PTX_CN.png ATLASES_UI_DANGERROOM_BOOST_1536_00_PTX.png Screenshot 2018-06-09 02.48.46.png|The icon for Endless Challenge Screenshot 2018-06-09 02.49.21.png|The menu which shows the leaderboard, the rewards, as well as the portal to the levels Screenshot 2018-06-09 02.49.30.png|The levels, showing the player's progress Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Endless Challenge Dark Ages Streak 1-5 ZomBoss (Ep.16)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) Zombie ate ZomBoss Endless Challenge Frostbite Caves 1-10 (Ep.27)|By Alex5432000 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Endless Challenge Lost City - Streak 1-15 ZomBoss (Ep.34)|By Alex5432000 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Endless Challenge Neon Mixtape Tour - Streak 1-15 (Ep.39)|By Alex5432000 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Endless Challenge Wild West - Streak 1-10 ZomBoss (Ep.46)|By Alex5432000 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Endless Challenge Kongfu World - Streak 1-15 (Ep.49)|By Alex5432000 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Endless Challenge Far Future - Streak 1-30 ZomBoss (Ep.52)|By Alex5432000 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Endless Challenge Frostbite Caves - Streak 1-30 (Ep.58)|By Alex5432000 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Endless Challenge Sky City - Streak 1-15 ZomBoss (Ep.61)|By Alex5432000 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Endless Challenge Lost City - Streak 30-40 ZomBoss (Ep.64)|By Alex5432000 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Cruel war of Plants, Zomboss horrified, Endless Ancient Egypt (Ep.72)-0|By Alex5432000 Trivia *For unknown reasons, Perfume-shroom is disabled in Jurassic Marsh, despite Perfume-shroom being usable only in Jurassic Marsh levels. *The maximum amount of sun the player can get is 33464. *For some reason, Kongfu World boss battles does not include any minecarts, making it even harder. **In addition, the lawn mowers in boss battles in this world reuse Ancient Egypt lawn mowers instead of the Kongfu World lawn mowers. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)